The Nearness of you
by Mademoiselle'Delacour
Summary: Lo que Ginevra Weasley no sabía era que ese labial no era el suyo y tampoco los labios que intentaba limpiar.. Capítulo 2
1. Chapter 1

_Si esto me perteneciera… ¡Ginny Weasley no habría salido sana y salva de la cámara de los secretos!_

**Copyright ©** J.K Rowling

Harry Potter, así como los demás nombres propios, personajes, símbolos y elementos relacionados, son **Marca Registrada ®** de Warner Bros.

* * *

●· . · · . · · . The Nearness of you .· · . · · . ·●

Capítulo I

…

[-Flash back-

Una suave melodía llegaba a sus oídos, le daba un poco de paz cuando la atmósfera no podía parecerle más estresante. Buscaba un punto donde enfocar la mirada, uno que no fueran esos ojos verdes que se dedicaban a observarle y seguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

_"It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you..."_

Giró la vista hacia su copa, encontraba mas interesante observar como la luz se refractaba en ella, pues no le hacía muy bien estar entre los que quería, aparentando lo que estaba muy lejos de ser.

_"It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you..."_

Toda la cena había pasado deshaciendo una arruga inexistente en su falda, acalorada y deseando salir de aquel martirio, no sabía como los demás no notaban su desesperación, al parecer tenían los sentidos en una interesante conversación, que ella se negaba a escuchar

-No luna, no son los duendes australianos, visite San Mungo, y como lo esperaba, estoy sana de pies a cabeza, solo es cuestión de buscar a nuestro bebe ¿Verdad Cielo?

-Eh... Si, solo es cuestión de buscarlo-

Hermione pronto sintió como unos dedos se deslizaban desde su rodilla hasta el torso de su mano, sabía a quien pertenecía, y le parecía absurdo siendo que, la mujer de Harry estaba cerca. Mas incomoda no podía estar, sabía que el intentaba reconfortarle, que era así como le demostraba que estaba a su lado y que siempre sería suya.

Pero había ya mucho en juego, y no podía arriesgarse absurdamente a que todo se descubriera. Tomó su bolso, y caminó hacia la salida con la excusa de saludar a alguien conocido sin tener en cuenta que alguien seguía sus pasos.

Solo un par de personas que recién entraban, notaron como un hombre guiaba a una chica hacia el cuarto de servicio, empujándole suavemente y echando cerrojo a la puerta.

_"When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true..."_

-Cariño...- Harry buscó sus labios, que se negaban a ser besados

-¡No me llames cariño¡Díselo a ella que cree ciegamente todas las estupideces que dices! ya no quiero esto Harry - a la primera oportunidad él se apoderó de su boca, como siempre que quería olvidarse del problema que había en esa relación- Dale los hijos que te pide y sé feliz, yo ya no quiero esta vida...

-Yo no quiero tener hijos, no con Ginny, solo contigo-

-No podría aunque lo deseara con toda mi alma, no seré la otra para toda la vida-

-Continuamos más tarde con esto- susurró Harry, dando por terminada la conversación, tomando presos otra vez los labios de su acompañante hasta acabar con su aliento- Nos esperan-

-Siempre termina todo igual- declaró Hermione, al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por el pecho del moreno.

-Detente, por que después no podrás hacerlo-

-Lo sé. Saldré primero-

Regresó a su mesa, donde Luna, Ron, Neville y Ginny les esperaban, aun no sabía como se atrevía a encararlos, si cada vez que les veía, sentía una gran culpa martillarle en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quien era?- Preguntó una Ginny ansiosa

-Rhonda, una compañera de trabajo-

-le hubieras invitado a sentarse con nosotros, mira, ahí viene Harry- la pelirroja corrió a abrazarlo- te he dejado manchado de labial, espera te limpiaré

Lo que Ginevra Weasley no sabía era que ese labial no era el suyo y tampoco los labios que intentaba limpiar...

_"I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you..."_

[-Fin Flash Back-

_Doce menos cinco, ella seguía observando su silueta frente al espejo, estaba mas linda que nunca para el hombre que como cada viernes, le visitaba a media noche. Tomó un labial del tocador __rosa inglesa, su favorito__... suspiró con nostalgia. Puso color en sus labios y después roció una fina fragancia muy cerca de sus lóbulos, justo al gusto de su amante._

_Un suave golpeteo destruía la atmósfera de paz del apartamento, caminó hacia el pórtico… sabía de sobra de quien se trataba, pues percibía la fragancia que se colaba por debajo de la puerta, esa de la cual sus labios habían degustado una y mil veces después de una larga __amistad_

_Algo dentro de ella le insistía que no demorara mas el encuentro, su cuerpo reclamaba las caricias que tanto le hacían vibrar. Era tan difícil después de entregársele saber que nunca sería suyo como merecía ¿No había sufrido bastante ya, con verle partir después de demostrarle cuanto lo quería?_

-¿Hermione? Se que estás ahí, anda cielo, abre-

- un momento-

_De cierta forma era muy cruel con ella ¿Cómo osaba jurarle amor, cuando lo había hecho con su esposa? Antes de que las lágrimas llegaran a su rostro, cerró fuertemente los ojos. Ya había llorado y pensado acerca de lo que venia. Tomó valor de donde no lo había y se reincorporó para abrir._

-Harry yo necesito…-

-Lo se linda, también te extrañe… como no lo imaginas-

_Antes siquiera de poder saludarle, se encontraba envuelta en un abrazo, sintiendo sus ansiosas manos recorrer su cuerpo y sin ninguna pena, llevándole sin demora hasta el sofá mientras le llenaba de besos, que encendían una vez más lo que ella con gran esfuerzo intentaba extinguir._

-Harry…- un gemido involuntario se escapo de sus labios al sentir como harry desesperadamente se deshacía de su ropa, y buscaba su piel para besarle- ¡Harry¡Escúchame!

-Tenemos todo el fin de semana, podemos hablar luego- el solo volvió a hundir su rostro en el centro de su amante, llenando su vientre de húmedos y fogosos besos-

Ella por su parte había decidido esperar para contarle de sus planes, después de todo esta sería la despedida, estaba segura que sería la ultima vez.

-Harry… te quiero tanto-

_Ya libres de ropa, se unieron sin demora, como la primera vez, cuando aprendieron juntos a amarse, a recorrer su piel centímetro a centímetro, cuando descubrieron que estaban hechos a la medida, y aunque hubieran apariencias de por medio, ella siempre sería suya, y el siempre sería adicto de sus suspiros._

_Podría todo ser erróneo, Pero no había marcha atrás, todo estaba dicho con la mirada, todo lo habían entregado al otro en un sin fin de ocasiones. Que intentaran detenerlos, nunca lograrían romper lo que se había formado con cariño, amor y constancia._

_Después de la batalla que parecía no tener tregua, ella cayó a su lado, extasiada, con la respiración acelerada y con el corazón rompiéndosele en dos, porque nunca podría demostrarle a los demás que le amaba honesta y enteramente. Se recostó sobre el pecho de Harry, y tomó su cuerpo como abrigo, para después verle entregarse a un profundo sueño._

-Olvídame- beso la frente de Harry, se deshizo del abrazo y salió con rumbo a la ducha.

_Abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr en la tina, esperando impaciente, viendo como el agua se iba, al igual que las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro. Ahogó un suspiro._

_En ocasiones sentía que sufría por __nada__, que no había razón factible para estancarse en ese hoyo que le atraía y le aprisionaba, si... lo amaba, pero no podía entender como el amor le llevaba a esos extremos, no sabía porque dolía tanto, no tenia ningún sentido._

_A fin de que el agua disminuyera la tensión que acumulaba su espalda, se adentró en la bañera, sintiendo como esta inundaba cada uno de sus poros, y le devolvía un poco de tranquilidad. Paso con insistencia una esponja por todo su cuerpo, como si con ello borrara las caricias que le habían marcado, como si lograra olvidar que aun pertenecía a Harry._

_Con un movimiento de varita, su ropa quedó limpia y seca. Un momento después, salió vestida para encontrarse con una mirada verde que pintaba desilusión…_

_Luego de invertir un largo tiempo en pensar las palabras que diría para explicarle su partida, y el inicio de su nueva vida sin el, todo quedó borrado, al verlo observarla de aquella forma, su pensamiento se preocupaba en lo que sobrellevaría dejarlo ir. No habría tiempo, ni lugar para olvidarlo._

-¿Porque no me despertaste?, pude haber enjabonado tu espalda-

-como te había dicho antes, necesito hablarte, es importante- Harry se colocó junto detrás de ella, y besó su hombro

-¿Es sobre Ginny? Ella no tiene idea, vive en su mundo de riqueza… ella no importa-

-Ya es tiempo de que esto termine, deseo continuar con mi vida y tener a mi lado a alguien que si me pueda demostrar su amor sin el temor del que dirán… me marcho a Rumania, Michael me ha pedido que me mude con el, y yo acepté alejarme de todo esto…-

-¡Corner no te ama Hermione¡NO TE AMA!- había sido demasiado para sus oídos, simplemente no quería caer en cuenta de lo que le decía la chica, parecía tan irreal que se negaba a creerlo, mientras caminaba por la habitación con impaciencia.

-¿Y tu si?- secó unas cuantas lágrimas que empañaban su visión- ¡Dímelo! Porque mi amor por ti fue tanto, que no me importo sentirme usada... Dime... ¿Alguna vez me amaste realmente?-

-Yo...-

-Tú, tú y siempre tú… No quiero verte más, para ti seré Hermione Granger, la mujer que perdiste por Idiota- término con una mirada a los ojos de harry, que a su vez, intentaban decirle mucho, pero ella ya no estaba dispuesta a saberlo.

* * *

¿Continuará?

Para ser el primer capitulo no me pareció demasiado corto, creo que esta será aproximadamente la extensión de los capítulos siguientes. Si hay dudas, sugerencias... siempre pueden dejar el mensaje... :D

¡Saludos y Besos!

**Mademoiselle Delacour**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola de nueva cuenta!

Tardé un poco en actualizar por eso de los cambios, por eso de que nunca me quedo conforme y decidí cambiar un poco el rumbo de la historia… pero no abandone, se atravesaron las fiestas navideñas y mi cumpleaños, si soy ferviente seguidora de la fiesta :D

No me voy sin antes agradecer a: **Elendil Ancalime**, **Dasmey**, **Cinthia**,** IphigeniaWhite**,** Ginnytuzz**,** Moni H-Hr forever**,** y a Dannia**. Por sus reviews e interés en la Historia, he aprendido que ambos son muy importantes, y que aunque vengan en pequeñas cantidades, eso me anima a seguir con gran entusiasmo.

_Un gran beso para todas._

Este capitulo lo dedico Valeria, una persona muy importante en mi vida, porque que sin ella y mis celos descontrolados, no sabría que me he enamorado del chico más especial de este mundo, mi mejor amigo. **

* * *

**

**Copyright ©** J.K Rowling

Harry Potter, así como los demás nombres propios, personajes, símbolos y elementos relacionados, son **Marca Registrada ®** de Warner Bros.

* * *

●· . · · . · · .The Nearness of you. · · . · · . ·●

Capítulo II

…

_Sus manos temblaban, la opresión que se formaba en su corazón crecía y de momentos sentía que le faltaba aire, tenía un miedo terrible de seguir, como también de dejarlo._

_Y ahí estaba el hombre que reunía todas las virtudes y defectos que amaba. Obsequiándole una mirada significativa, con tintes de tristeza como solo una vez le había visto, después de su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando parecía perdido en dolor tras la muerte de su padrino._

_No quería causarle un daño mas, solo buscaba darle un bien, que amara aun mas a su esposa, que siguiera con su vida tal y como lo hacía antes de que apareciera en ella._

_Podía vivir con lo poco que Harry le daba, delante de los demás era la amiga incondicional que le ayudaba, pero cuando solo estaban los dos, era la dueña de su cuerpo, de sus gritos y suspiros, pero ella quería una vida completa a su lado, no ser solo la que le encendía con tres palabras._

-No te dejaré ir otra vez, No –

- Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, tú nunca tomaras partido por mí, y no te pido que dejes a Ginny. Ella te ama y no sabes a que grado –

-Ginny no me ama… esta enamorada del héroe que no soy, y de la fama que tanto aborrezco, ella… no puede verme de la forma en que tú lo haces, con amor y cariño del más sincero, lo se desde la primera vez que fuiste mía-

-Nunca fui tuya, entiéndelo. La única atadura que hubo entre nosotros fueron sentimientos erróneos, una pasión desmedida y esta estúpida cama. Y eso Harry, no me hizo de ti exclusiva-

-Tú lo haces difícil, negando lo evidente; intentas marcharte teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sentimos, no es solo pasión, es amor, confianza… para mí lo es todo- Tomó el suave rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, haciéndole mirar sus ojos -Entonces… ¿Te vas sin importar que me amas?-

-Me iré precisamente por eso, porque estar aquí fue lo mejor de mi vida, y lo más masoquista que pude resistir, y se que arriesgamos mucho, pero ya entendí que no es justo para nadie-

-Lo que no es justo es que solo pienses en los demás… ¿Qué hay de ti, de lo nuestro?-

-No lo decidí de la noche a la mañana, todo este tiempo lo sentía así, me sentía en la cima y al mismo tiempo tan sucia. No lo comprenderías. Ustedes los hombres perciben diferente a nosotras, por lo tanto no intentes darle un sentido claro-

-Dale tú un sentido, a mi no me interesa. Piensa en lo que sientes, piensa en lo que nos queda por vivir…-

-Todo esto pasará. Tal vez es solo un capricho, y en cualquier momento se irá- ya no importaba que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas, ya no había modo de detenerlas-admito que deseo quedarme, pero me desgasta amarte a costa de mi mejor amiga, de su familia, a costa de la vida que siempre soñé a tu lado, y aunque no sea así, todo tiene que seguir su curso

-No te detendré, si eso es lo que quieres, adelante. Cuando sientas que esto es de verdad, aquí estaré- se acercó a la mujer que lloraba silenciosamente y le besó en la mejilla- espero encuentras lo que buscas, y si no, mis brazos siempre estarán abiertos

_Tomó asiento en el frío suelo de mármol, escondiéndose entre sus piernas, mientras se ahogaba en sus palabras. Y después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse nuevamente, sabía que su alma no sentiría ni la más remota libertad. Ya el tiempo se encargaría de reformar su camino. El de ambos._

_Una lechuza le sacó de sus pensamientos, la que cada mañana le llevaba notas con dulces palabras de Harry, tomó la carta entre sus manos y de inmediato supo que no era de el, no tenía su aroma… ya no sentía una descarga recorrerle de pies a cabeza._

Hermione:

Eres la única en quien puedo confiar… Hay algo mal con Harry, se que el me engaña y ya no entiendo el porqué, no me envía poemas como lo hacía antes, ya no me ama con la misma intensidad. Tengo claro que hay otra, y no se que hacer… el nunca me abandonará, eso me queda claro, y con un hijo tal vez regrese al Harry del que me enamoré…

Tú que lo conoces tan bien, dime que hacer, que puedo hacer para demostrarle que yo le perdonaré y que yo soy su mujer…

_Ginny W._

Lo sabía¡ella lo sabia!

. · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · ·

_Poco lejos de aquel lugar, Una pelirroja sonriente recibía a su esposo que regresaba de una "larga jornada en el ministerio", sabía la verdad, que venia de casa de Hermione, en la que algún día confió y ahora le traicionaba tan vilmente con el hombre que amaba desde niña. No abriría la boca para su bien, por que corría el riesgo de que Harry le dejara para largarse con ella, y eso jamás lo permitiría._

-¿Dónde has estado amor? Te busqué en la oficina y me dijeron que no habías aparecido por ahí en unos días-

-Tenía una misión Ginny, y por supuesto que era secreta, querida-

-Al menos pudiste contarme que tenías planes, y que no podías llevarme a cenar como lo habías prometido-

-No pude recordarlo, lo siento. Piensa en lo que deseas como regalo y tendrás al anochecer, que dobby se encargue-

-Perfecto, además tengo una noticia que darles a ti y a todos los que queremos, así que organicé una cena esta noche-

El por su parte, no mostraba interés en lo que su mujer pretendía decirle, estaba cansado, deshecho, desesperado. No tenía el tiempo para escuchar sus trivialidades de mujer hueca.

-Perfecto… Otra de tus fiestas-

-Esta será diferente, te lo prometo, es para ti-

-Que yo recuerde no celebro nada-

-Lo harás en unas horas mi vida, te aseguro que no podrás borrar tu hermosa sonrisa-

-Si tú lo dices…-

_Caminó hasta la sala seguido de su flamante esposa´ ¿es que acaso no le dejaría aspirar otra cosa que no fuera su molesta fragancia?_

_Las cosas serían muy diferentes de haber tenido control sobre si mismo, si su miedo de morir en manos de Voldemort no le hubiera cegado brutalmente, no habría precipitado el matrimonio absurdo que tenia con la mas pequeña de los Weasley, Y tal vez ahora tendría la vida que tanto deseaba al lado de Hermione, la única mujer que amaría hasta el resto de sus días. Deseaba con todo el corazón poder regresar el tiempo y deshacer todas las estupideces que liaban cada vez más su vida. _

- Llamaré a todos, seguro que les encantará la noticia...- levanto el auricular del teléfono y suspiró tontamente a los ojos de Harry – Amor ¿Puedes decirme el numero de Hermione? Lo he olvidado por la emoción...-

-Si… creo que también lo olvidé, lo que hacen las sorpresas ¿ah?-

-En ese caso, llamaré a Ron-

_Esperó dos timbres, antes de escuchar a su hermano_

-¿Hola?-

-Es Ginny, llamaba para invitarles a ti y a luna a cenar esta noche, en casa-

-¿Y la ocasión es...?-

-Eso, es sorpresa Hermanito. Los esperamos cerca de las siete, -

-Háblame más del menú...-

-¡Ron!-

-Está bien, está bien, pero ¿no cocinarás tu verdad? La última vez fue un desastre y percy casi muere envenenado –

-No fue para tanto… solo me salté un paso de la receta de mama-

-¿Que mujer olvida quitarle las espinas al pescado? bueno, aunque con percy se aplica eso de "mala hierba nunca muere" -

-¿No te cansarás de echármelo en cara?

-Mmm... NO!

-Como sea… se puntual-

-Si mamá… -

_Cortó la llamada y se echó en el sillón, donde Harry permanecía con los ojos cerrados e intentó acariciarlo, pero este ni se inmuto al sentirla cerca. "¿Problemas en el paraíso, amor?" pensó divertida la pelirroja… sí algo lo tenia de ese humor de perros, no sería el trabajo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que Hermione era la causa "¡SIEMPRE ELLA!". Pero ya tendría la oportunidad para echarle en cara quien era la señora Potter, y de hacerle sentir lo ramera que era por meterse con su marido._

_Sin perder más tiempo, marcó el número de cierta castaña que estorbaba en su camino y después de cuatro timbres aún no conseguía respuesta_ "anda sangre sucia contesta"

-Después de la señal, deje su mensaje-

-Es ginny, Harry y yo tenemos nuevas noticias, es algo que esperábamos desde que nos conocimos, estoy segura que también te hará feliz a ti…-

-¿Ginny? Lo siento estaba ocupada… -

-Suenas muuuy mal… ¿estuviste llorando querida? Tendrás que contarme el porqué, pero después… y ven a casa, ofreceremos una cena esta noche, te esperamos-

-¿Y no sería posible que me adelantaras algo? No creo poder asistir, tengo equipaje que hacer, y muy poco tiempo-

-¿Equipaje…?-

-Rumania, Michael y yo nos mudaremos-

-¿Michael? el te ama, me atrevería a decir que desde quinto Hermione, y no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento nos llegue la noticia de que se casan, me da tanta alegría por ambos… invítalo a la cena, anda, ya después yo te ayudaré a empacar... Con lo que me hace ilusión verlos juntos-

- Yo… está bien, te veo mas tarde supongo-

-Por supuesto, Harry envía saludos, el también parece feliz por ustedes…-

-También dale mis saludos a Harry, espero esté bien-

-Muy feliz, ya sabrás esta noche el porqué-

-Hasta luego-

-¡Adiós amiga!-

_Dejó el teléfono en su lugar después de terminar la charla con Hermione, Definitivamente sería una cena larga, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle ver que ella jamás podría ser más que ella, podría ser inteligente, pero no era nada agraciada a comparación con ella "amigas, verás para que estamos las amigas" Harry parecía retomar interés en el tema, pero solo permanecía enojado. _

-Ay ya harry, quita esa cara… Michael es un buen partido, lo mejor que Hermione podría conseguir-

-Yo no lo creo así- respondió con tono molesto y tomó camino hacia la alcoba, donde se encerró de un portazo

-Ya te diré que creer Harry-

_Dedicó toda la tarde a llamar a sus conocidos, al fin que tenían un comedor bastante grande y un grupo de elfos a su servicio que se encargarían de todo. Ahora que tenía la vida que quería de dueña y señora, no dejaría escapar todos sus sueños, para que su amiga viera cumplidos los suyos. Al término acudió a su habitación para comenzar con su arreglo, Pues esa noche seria la más linda en esa mesa. Sino dejaría de llamarse Ginevra Potter._

. · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · · . · ·

_Esa llamada había desordenado su día por completo. Pasó la tarde entera llorando frente a la chimenea, quemando cartas y fotos que no debían existir, poemas que jamás debieron ser escritos, y recordando sus labios, que por ningún motivo debían llevarle de esa forma a la gloria._

_ Al parecer Ginny se había adelantado como siempre e invitó a Michael por su cuenta, pues con una lechuza le preguntaba si podía pasar por su casa antes, cosa que le negó. Había tantas cosas que pensar y poco tiempo para ello._

_Después de arreglar un poco su rostro que lucía algo demacrado, tomó su abrigo y salió de casa, no vivía al otro lado de la ciudad y podría llegar caminando, después de todo lo que menos quería era llegar temprano, no le apetecía responder preguntas absurdas que no tenían una respuesta._

_Pronto el cielo se tornó gris y sintió como una brisa helada recorrió __wigmore__ street__, que en otoño solía ser poco transitada. Lo que le llevó a recordar los últimos años en Hogwarts, más especifico, en como la relación de amistad que llevaba con Harry había evolucionado en un suspiro, y si que era difícil mantener una relación mientras los demás dormían, entre clases, escondidos en los pasillos, siempre esperando pasar desapercibidos para continuar con el juego que se complicaba cada vez más. _

_Aguardando hasta el momento de acariciarse y dejar a un lado todo lo que les mantenía alejados. Sonrío por pocos segundos. Había sido siempre ella la que buscaba una y mil mentiras para excusarles por las ojeras de ambos, el labial que se resistía a salir de los labios de harry, de sus sonrojos y respiraciones entrecortadas después de una plática "entre dos mejores amigos" _

_Siguió a paso lento, hasta vislumbrar una hermosa casa blanca de dos plantas, con un jardín decorado con pequeñas luces, que le hacían sobresalir de las otras que se situaban en ese suburbio. La casa de sueño para cualquier persona con fin de formar una familia. _

_Ya frente al pórtico y cerca de la campanilla, estuvo a un paso de correr a esconderse. Siempre buscaba una excusa para no estar frente a Ginny, y su cabeza comenzaba a trabajar en una. Se giró hacía la calle nuevamente, pero antes de marcharse notó como una mano que le detenía por el hombro._

-Anda, Hermione te estamos esperando-

-¿Ron? Eh… yo solo… olvide una cosa y-

-Seguro te estabas congelando ¿Viniste caminando…¿Estás loca? Pudiste aparecerte-

-Me hacía falta un paseo… yo no soy tan perezosa-

-Ah ya… pues déjame decirte que este fabuloso cuerpo no se solo mantiene de estar echado frente al televisor-

-Bien…-

-¿Quieres una copa?-

-Si, estoy sedienta…- dejó su abrigo en el armario y pronto sintió como las miradas de los presentes se posaban en ella, y le hacían sentir incomoda. Un abrazo inesperado le devolvió a la realidad

-¡Hermione Querida! Ya Michael nos ha hablado sobre sus planes, yo sabía que encontrarías a un hombre especial y sobre todo atractivo- Molly Weasley le guiñaba un ojo, mientras le soltaba de su abrazo

-Bien, Ya podemos continuar… Hermione toma asiento junto a Michael, ha estado muy preocupado por ti, tu no solías llegar tarde a ningún lugar… parecías tan perfecta-

-Creo que ha quedado claro que solo soy una mortal¿no?- rió de forma irónica, a lo que los demás sonrieron

-Vamos linda, es hora de escuchar las nuevas noticias- escuchó una melodiosa voz y una mano le rodeó por la cintura. Por un momento imaginó que era Harry, pero la ilusión se desvaneció al verlo junto a Ginny, tomando de su mano– esto parecía eterno sin ti

-Michael- intentó deshacer el agarre, pero desistió al notar como los señores Weasley les observaban con ilusión – tuve un contratiempo, y las horas pasaron muy rápido… Lamento haberte hecho esperar-

-Se que sabrás recompensarlo-

_Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa. Todo el tiempo que llevaban "juntos" le había dado largas, pero ahora que compartirían casa, eso seria a su vista,__** imposible**_

_La cena transcurrió rápido, como tanto esperaba, ahora los gemelos acaparaban la atención de los presentes con una demostración de su más reciente invento, que francamente, no tenia interés en ver, toda su atención estaba en ella, que a pesar de enviarle miradas insistentes se negaba a verle, y conversaba animadamente con Corner, Cosa que le hacía rabiar. La voz de ginny le hizo dejar de maldecir por lo bajo y poner atención._

-Esta noche les cité, porque son muy importantes en la vida de Harry y en la mía, y hay algo que nos gustaría compartirles, y eso es que... ¡Vamos a ser padres!- se colgó como pudo del cuello de del hombre, que parecía le habían vaciado un balde con agua fría, y se veía mas que decepcionado. - ¿Lo imaginas? No habrá NADA que nos impida ser felices… tendrás la familia que siempre soñaste-

_Que equivocada estaba. Ni drogado soñaba que ella era la madre de sus hijos, y si lo hacía se convertía en pesadilla, cuando sus pelirrojos hijos salían hasta de las alcantarillas. ¿Cómo saldría de esa¿Cómo le diría que no quería ningún hijo, siendo que ni siquiera podía soportar a la madre? _

_Las felicitaciones y abrazos no tardaron en llegar, besos y buenos deseos de aquellos a los que estimaba de sobre manera y una copa se encargo de sacarle de su distracción al estrellarse contra el piso¡Hermione¡¿Qué le iba a decir¿Que no le dejara, que aunque tuviera un hijo con su mujer, ella era a la que quería?_

-¿Hermione estas bien?- Ginny interrogó interesada, demasiado al parecer

-Si… culpa de la emoción- sonrió hacia la feliz pareja, mientras en su mente se recreaba una quimera, en donde ella era la que daba esa noticia. Tomó una copa nueva y la levanto en el aire- Por el nuevo miembro de la familia Potter

-¡Por el nuevo miembro de la familia Potter!- Todos parecían contentos al brindar por los potter, cosa que les hizo sentirse peor a Harry, como a Hermione

_Ginny mantenía la esperanza de que un hijo llegara a salvar lo poco que quedaba de matrimonio. Y Hermione Granger era nadie para destruir sus ilusiones, ya había deshecho gran parte de su vida sin quererlo. Solo esperaba que le perdonara si algún día llegaba a sus oídos que era ella quien se interponía entre Harry y ella._

_Se dirigió hacia la pelirroja, y como pudo le mostró una sonrisa._

-Ya es hora de partir- con duda se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo pidiendo perdón mentalmente- Deseo que todo se arregle con Harry, y que tu y este pequeño sean muy felices, lo deseo con todo el corazón.

-... Gracias-

-Cuídalo, el sigue siendo un niño pequeño, te necesita… Y si, me refiero a harry-

-Adiós Hermione-

-Adiós Ginny…- pronunció mientras caminaba hacía la puerta para tomar rumbo a casa, donde Michael seguro le esperaba- …para siempre

…………

_Ya fuera, sintió como un abrazo le encerraba y besaba su cabello repetidamente, Harry… el siempre le despedía así. _

-Prométeme que volverás- la observo acercarse peligrosamente hacia su rostro, y el había intentado encontrar los labios de Hermione, pero ella estaba muy cerca de su oído

-Lo haré… ¿y sabes? No me arrepiento de haberte amado-

Harry sintió una calida brisa acariciar sus oídos, extrañaría de sobremanera sus susurros, luego a modo de despedida, le dejó un beso en la mejilla… uno que se borraría difícilmente.

* * *

Aquí está mi nueva entrega¿Les gustó? Sinceramente me complacería millones saberlo. Dudas, reclamos, peticiones, saludos, etc. ya saben a donde acudir, yo tomaré parte enseguida.

Espero sus comentarios:D y prometo que comenzaré enseguida con el proximo capitulo

Deseándoles un muy Feliz Año Nuevo:

Mademoiselle Delacour


End file.
